Porn Problem
by RedPandasAreCool17
Summary: Lori has a problem. Richonne. One-shot
1. A Problem

**AN: I saw some people talking about this on tumblr and my hand slipped.**

* * *

The only computer in the house was acting up again. Lori was in her bedroom trying to check Best Buy's website for a new power cable; but every time she would type a "B" in to the search engine, it would fill in things that disturbed her and pop-ups would appear that were not suitable for her household. She decided to look for a pop-up blocker while she was at Best Buy and thought no more of it.

Two weeks later something weird happened. She was looking on the computer and accidentally closed out a tab. She thought 'no problem, I'll just look in the history.' When she did though, there was an obscene amount of Pornhub that she immediately erased the searches and closed the browser. Carl has apparently found porn and she needed to have a talk with him.

The talk was about as awkward as possible, there's no fun way to explain to your 10 year-old about the intricacies of the adult film industry. Lori explained the reasons he should not think that what he sees on the Internet is what relationships are actually like. And that he should not be looking at those kinds of things right now. She believes she has finally made breakthrough in the "porn mystery," and takes a breather.

Two months later she goes on the computer and checks the internet history, as she has been doing since she had that talk with Carl, and finds that he has been at it again. She takes a closer look at the searches, and they all have the same name: Michonne. Lori decided she needed to see what her son was looking at, so she clicked on one of the videos.

The video started, and Lori clicked to the middle, she could see an attractive black woman and a white man having wild sex in a barn. She only watched a minute of it, but that image was burned into her retina. She decided that when Carl got home from school, she would have another talk with him, but this time she would have Rick by her side backing her up so he never does it again. Lori then left to go to the store before getting Carl.

After doing her shopping, she realized she had time to bring the groceries home. When Lori pulled up, she saw Rick's car in the driveway. _This gives me the perfect opportunity to talk to Rick about his son's dirty habits_ , she thought. She brought the groceries in and looked for Rick. _He must be in our room._ She walks up the the stairs and sees their door was closed.

She hears a woman's moan coming from the door and freezes. _He's cheating on me!_ Lori started to panic and hyperventilate, trying to figure out where she went wrong, but then she hears Rick moan: " _Michoonnnne. Yessss. Right there!_ " And she realizes where her porn problem has really been coming from.

Lori opens the door to her bedroom and sees Rick standing up, pants down, dick in hand, beating to Mars and back to that woman's face that hasn't left her mind since that morning when she decided to click on that video. He doesn't stop either. He's so engrossed with the matter at hand that he does not hear her open the door, so he keeps at it.

Lori has had enough and screams "RICK!" He jumps and blows at that moment, looking in her direction with wide eyes and evidence all over his legs and hand. "Lori! I didn't think you would be home until you picked up Carl. This isn't what it looks like. Well... it is but.. I." "Just clean it up Rick. I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure?" He looks to her and she can't be too mad, he didn't cheat he just has fantasies of black women and they live in Kings County so no chance of that ever actually happening. "Yeah, can we just forget this ever happened and move on?" Lori pleads with her eyes for him to let it go. "Sure," Rick eventually says.

Lori leaves to get Carl and they never speak of it again. Although she does wonder if she is what Rick actually wants from time to time. But he quickly stamps off that insecurity whenever he's the perfect husband.

 **FIVE YEARS LATER**

She knew it was over between her and Rick the moment he found out about her and Shane. They were stuck in this literal prison, the world had turned to shit, but she was holding her daughter. Shane's daughter, not Rick's judging by her hair and eye color. Since Shane met his fate, she had been cold to him. He had tried in the beginning, but now he only interacts with her for the kids. He treats Judith like his own because he's such a good man, but Lori did not realize that until it was too late.

Lori has been doing better for the past few months. The baby is now 5 months old and, Lori believes that she can rekindle something with Rick now that her head is on straight. She looks out to the prison yard and spots some commotion at the gate. She starts to panic when she sees Carl go out with his dad by those things, walkers they've been calling them. She sees them bring in a dark figure and is relieved that they made it back safely.

She sees her son later on that day and asks what was happening by the gate. Carl informs her "there was a lady named Michonne that had formula for Judith! We think she knows where Glen and Maggie are." Lori asks where she is so that she can thank her, he tells her the infirmary. Lori makes her way to the infirmary thinking where she had heard that name before. When she arrives she sees Rick's muscular back because his shirt was ripped, and remembers what it was like to run her hands down it. She decides to put her plan to get him back in to play soon.

Lori knocks on the door and Rick, Hershel, and Daryl turn to look at her. Rick asks "what are you doing down here?" She replies, "I wanted to thank the woman that helped bring food for Judith." Lori turns to see her and froze. Quickly she thanked the woman and stepped to the side. She remembered where she knew that name. Her plan needed to be put in to affect sooner rather than later, because Rick's old porn fantasy woman was sitting in the infirmary and she could tell by looking at him that he recognized her too.

* * *

 **HAHAHAHAHAHA! I still see Michonne being a lawyer in this AU but she used porn to pay her way through school and she represented porn stars in their cases against big corporate. And Rick was beating it to 2 year old videos so...yeah made sense to me.**

 **Sorry I don't really write fic, but I had to start this one off. Maybe I'll finish it. Idk? If somebody wants to adopt it that would be cool too.**


	2. Hopefully a Solution to My Problem

**AN: Alright. Let's see if we can right some wrongs.**

 **I know there are a few negative reviews, that feel like I'm being racist (which is literally impossible. I can be prejudice all I want, but I can't be racist) to Michonne. But also the reviews are very anti sex worker and it disturbs me. So I wrote a follow up to try to fix some of that. I can't please everyone, but I honestly wrote that chapter is 20 minutes and wanted to write something fun. So without further ado:**

* * *

Rick never knew about the joys of porn watching before his best friend Shane told him about it. At first, Rick did not think anything of it, but he decided to give it a try.

So when Lori was out bringing Carl to his cousin's house for a few hours, he thought it was the perfect opportunity.

He typed "porn" in to the search engine, and too many results appeared. He clicked on the one named "Pornhub" and went to searching. Once on the website he realized he needed to narrow it down to one category.

He scrolled and got to the 'big ass' category and clicked on it. Rick can't deny he's an ass man. He clicked on a few videos, but nothing was really catching his eye.

Rick realized he needs a little romance with the sex for him to get going, so he searched for the unicorn: big ass good storyline. A few promising videos with pulled up and he clicked three of them in different tabs.

The first caught his eye but the acting was awful, even by porn standards. The second was a little better but a bit disturbing, because if he were to have a sister she would look just like the girl in the video so that one was dead.

The third was set in Mexico. A Mexican man appeared in the driveway of a villa on the beach. He walked up the stairs to his bedroom and a beautiful black woman with short braid-like things was sprawled out on the bed naked.

The camera panned to her and she looked up and Rick gasped at her eyes. They were perfect molten brown and drew him in instantly. The stars talked for a few minutes and the man started to give the woman a massage.

Looking at her oiled up finally got Rick upright and he got to work. Her moans egged him on and as the man was about to put his finger inside of her heat, Rick blew.

Rick looked at himself with disgust. He only lasted 2 minutes. He sighed, wiped his hands down, and closed all the tabs (including all those pop-ups).

He didn't get the chance to do it again until almost two weeks later. He went back to Pornhub to find that woman's video again. Rick really wanted to how the story ended. So he tried to recreate the search: big butts story line, big butts…nice story?, big ass good storyline. He scrolled and found it!

He made it all the way through the video this time and still was not done. So he went to find her name. He scrolls through the comments to find it is 'Michonne.' Rick types her name in to the search engine and finds a bunch of videos of her in a lot of exotic locations, with different men, but a bunch of her with one man name 'Mike.'

He clicks on one of the videos with Mike in them and watches the two beautiful people go at it. Rick finishes when he hears those moans again, so he cleans up and closes every thing out. Luckily he doesn't have to deal with those pop-ups, he'll have to ask Lori what she did about that.

It takes almost two months for him to get another chance, he sits through a really good one with her and Mike, and decides to go for a double. He scrolls and finds one with a white guy on a farm, but he hears Lori come home so he closes everything out and cleans up deciding to watch it later.

About a week later Lori was out of the house when he came home from work. He quickly made his way upstairs to their room and pulled his pants down. Rick was brimming with anticipation at seeing the new video. Once it loaded the scene started.

 _Michonne was sitting on some hay in a barn wearing a plaid button down that was tied at her stomach and some short shorts. A white guy wearing worn jeans a white shirt and a cowboy hat walks in. "Hey babe. How was your day?," she asks. "Better now that I'm getting to see you," he replies. "Aww that's so sweet of you," she says._

 _She looks him up and down and says "you look so tense baby, what the matter?" "Nothing babe, I'm just a little worked up. I've got a bunch of energy because we turned in early is all," he says with a Texas twang. "Well you want to get rid of that energy cowboy?" Michonne smirks at him and his eyebrows raise. "Here?," he asks. She replies, "why not?"_

 _The man smiles and looks around to make sure the coast is clear and pulls his pants down and his man noodle is fully erect. She laughs and disrobes completely. He picks her up and brings her up the stairs to a conveniently placed pallet with soft looking blankets._

 _The cowboy kisses her from her lips to down to her stomach and goes lower as she starts to moan._ At this point Rick is locked and loaded, ready to get this show on. _Michonne allows it for a few moments but then pulls him in to a kiss and tells him "I can't wait anymore." He pushes inside of her and they both gasp._

Rick feels closer to her then, with the other videos he watched and he enjoyed them, but he didn't feel like he was there like with this one. He stood up as they continued, Her moans got louder and he pumped faster and started to moan himself. " _Michoonnnne. Yessss. Right there!_ " He kept going until he heard **"RICK!"**

Rick jumped and blew his load but it felt weird because he was scared and his wife was right there. He knew he was in trouble when he looked up at her, and she looked at him with the video still playing loudly in the background. . "Lori! I didn't think you would be home until you picked up Carl. This isn't what it looks like. Well... it is but.. I."

"Just clean it up Rick. I don't want to talk about it." She tells him. "Are you sure?" He looks to her and she just looks exhausted from the exchange. "Yeah, can we just forget this ever happened and move on?" Lori pleads with her eyes for him to let it go. "Sure," Rick eventually says.

Lori walks out and goes to get Carl. Rick cleans up and they never speak of it again. He also stops watching out of respect for his wife.

* * *

 **TWO YEARS LATER**

Rick and Shane catch a case of a young woman that gets in to a bit of trouble. She was trafficked to the Kings county area and was working as a sex worker, but she could not have been older than 22. They picked her up because a local woman saw her being beat by her pimp, and found she was from Atlanta. She called her family and they said they would pick her up later that afternoon.

Rick stepped out for about 30 minutes later that day to call Lori. When he came back the girl was gone. "Hey man where did she go?" Rick asked Shane. "Her family came and picked her up with their smoking hot lawyer." He replied. "They got a lawyer that quick?" Rick asked.

"No she's some kind of big shot that handles human trafficking and porn stars. I looked her up, and turns out she **was** a porn star before she did the lawyer thing. Ha! She actually was just doing it to get through school. Isn't that hilarious? Come check it out." Shane replied.

Rick rolled his eyes, looked at the screen and gasped. "Michonne?" "No way you know her?" Shane asks. "Not in person." Rick replies. "Oh my god Rick! You watched porn?" Heavy emphasis on the past tense, but yeah I did. I'm happy for her." "You want her number?" Shane ask. "Shane, I'm married remember?" "Oh yeah HA, well I might give her a call then." "Good luck with that."

* * *

 **FIVE YEARS LATER**

Well the world has gone to shit. Hos best friend slept with my wife, got her pregnant, and then tried to kill him. He's stuck in an actual prison and the dead are walking. And to top it all off, he's farming.

There is a commotion at the gate and Rick goes to see what's going on. There's a bunch of walkers but one is moving a bit more lively. That's when he see's her. He remembers pleasuring himself to her image and feels a bit dirty.

He also remembers how she rose to become a lawyer and helped those who did not choose to be in that same situation. But his most urgent thought was that he needed to save her.

Carl beat him to it, ran out of the gate and started shooting the walkers. Rick rushed to his side to help with the dispatch. They kill all the walkers with her help with her sword and then she collapses.

"Michonne!" Rick yells, and then quickly scoops her up to bring in to the prison yard. Carl follows and asks "you know her?" "Rick stays silent not knowing how to answer that but replies, "she was a lawyer."

* * *

 **AN: So there you have it. Rick POV and hopefully I answered the fetishization aspect, the Michonne as a dumb sex object aspect and any of the other things that were wrong with the first chapter. I might do a third from Michonne's POV so that we can escape the white nonsense of Lori and Rick. Who knows?**


End file.
